shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
MakoHaru
MakoHaru is a slash ship between Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase in the anime [[Free!|''Free!]]. Canon Makoto and Haru are childhood friends and best friends. Makoto often knocks on Haru's door in the morning to get him to get out of the bath and to go to school. They always walk to school together and have been on the same swim team since they were kids. High Speed Is announced a stage of puberty where they have to go to a high school enrolling both in the swim club, Haru at that time had a great rejection of the reliefs missing his old team Makoto at any time He gave all his support but he also had his own problems in which it was to know why he was swimming if it was because Haru was in him or because he really liked her voluntarily, Haruka worries about a great way of him since at that moment Makoto acted a little distant and strange generating much concern on his part. Haruka meets Makoto near their homes, Makoto asks him why his distance or coldness before the new team which Haruka answers that he should not meddle so much in that matter without first saying his because of his great distancing with him and some of his strange behaviors, Makoto tells him everything with the intention that it was not intension of him to be distant, he has only been practicing his swimming style because he liked to swim wanting to be like the one for which Haruka responds that he should not worry about that because Makoto is Makoto. Which made a big influence towards tachibana where he comes very close to his face saying that he was right surprisingly surprised Haru, both go to the pool where they pranticaban when children, both get into their clothes and relaxing in it, swimming holding hands and looking at each other in which Makoto tells him everything that made him doubt giving as an answer that nothing because "Yes, I swim because I really like to swim but I also do it because I can be by your side Haru >> hinting at the great union I had with him surprising and blushing Nanase. Athletics race Makoto has always been a great protector and adviser to Haru, many of whom have opted for his happiness before his, implying his great importance to him. Haruka many times to see a fountain or a pool with enough water gets to get in regardless of the situation in which it is being very common when you are in the company of Makoto can be noticed in both the seasons of Free as in the Ovas. In an episode of Free you can notice in the athletics race that your club desido conyevar by the fact of wanting to attract more people to your club, the moment that Haruka begins to run with the cane has to give it to Makoto but that Delivery of the stick was very soft and delicate being characterized in the same way by the presenter. University and Australia In the second season of Free Makoto tells him about his decision to go to the University of Tokyo being a great impact for Haruka since that meant many things like the distance they would take and also that he had not yet decided on his future being a great torture for him. So Makoto chooses to ask Rin to take Haru to Australia wanting Haru to find what he is looking for and trying to make her feel good by understanding how important Haru was to him. Haruka in Australia strangely to be near a source up on the beach does not have the same urge to get into it which made it strange to Rin he asks about what happens to him and insinuating that he fought with Makoto, Haru responds that it was the first time in which they fought, implying that he was so mentally trapped, also when Rin took him to a totally large pool in which some people were practicing, Haru did not give him the need to get into it either and more when Rin He asks for permission to occupy the pool, seeing it as inappropriate for Haru without taking advantage of the moment. When they return Haru and Makoto meet and reconcile in a consoling way, Haru during that trip saw what he wanted to do in his future which made him go to a specific university in Tokyo where he still studies Makoto with Rin in Australia. Fanon Makoto and Haru are practically married, usually loving and cute. Nagisa and Rei usually make a comment such as "I thought they were already dating." in fanfic. Fandom '''AO3' : Tumblr : Trivia *Haru's animal is a dolphin, while Makoto's is a Killer Whale/Orca. *Haru is obsessed with water *In the abridged series, 50% off, Makoto is shown to be in love with Haru. *Haruka likes to be called Haru in the anime *Haru only swims free *Makoto swim's backstroke